english_voice_overfandomcom-20200216-history
Kelly Sheridan
Kelly Sheridan (born May 19, 1977 in Ottawa, Ontario) is a Canadian voice actress. Animation Voice Work 'Animation' *16 Hudson (2018) - Sara *Action Man (1996) - Additional Voices *Bratz (2008) - Kaycee (eps24-38), Attorney (ep24), Dagmar *Captain Zed and the Zee Zone (1991) - Additional Voices *Care Bears: Adventures in Care-a-lot (2007) - Additional Voices *Dragon Tales (2005) - Additional Voices *DreamWorks Dinotrux (2016-2017) - Ankylodump #2 (ep47), Blayde *Hero: 108 (2010-2012) - Mystique Sonia, Air Force Pilot (ep1), Female Pilot (ep4), Human Woman, Mighty Ray's Turtle (ep10), Rosefinch, Sheep Queen (ep24), Toddler (ep12), Young Woman (ep4) *Krypto the Superdog (2005-2006) - Mammoth Mutt *Lego Ninjago: Masters Of Spinjitzu (2012-2018) - Female Care Worker (ep81), Female Owner (ep21), Gayle Gossip *Madeline (1993) - Additional Voices *My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic (2016) - Starlight Glimmer *What About Mimi? (2001) - Additional Voices *X-Men: Evolution (2002-2003) - Additional Voices *Yakkity Yak (2002) - Additional Voices 'Animation - Dubbing' *Billy the Cat (1996-2001) - Queenie *LoliRock (2016-2017) - Praxina, Lyna, Queen of Ephedia, Rebecca (ep13), Rose (ep11) *Martin Mystery (2003-2004) - Diana Lombard 'Direct-to-Video Movies' *Barbie: Fairytopia (2005) - Barbie/'Elina', Mermaid#2 *Barbie: Mariposa & the Fairy Princess (2013) - Barbie/'Mariposa' *Barbie: Mariposa and her Butterfly Fairy Friends (2008) - Barbie/'Elina' *Barbie: The Pearl Princess (2014) - Barbie/'Princess Lumina' *Barbie: The Princess & the Popstar (2012) - Barbie/'Princess Tori' *Barbie & Her Sisters in a Pony Tale (2013) - Barbie *Barbie & Her Sisters in the Great Puppy Adventure (2015) - Barbie *Barbie & The Diamond Castle (2008) - Barbie/'Liana' *Barbie and the Magic of Pegasus (2005) - Barbie/'Princess Annika', Troll/Wife#3 *Barbie and the Secret Door (2014) - Barbie/'Alexa' *Barbie and The Three Musketeers (2009) - Barbie/'Corinne' *Barbie as Rapunzel (2002) - Barbie/'Rapunzel' *Barbie as The Island Princess (2007) - Ro/'Princess Rosella' *Barbie as The Princess and the Pauper (2004) - Erika, Princess Anneliese *Barbie Fairytopia: Magic of the Rainbow (2007) - Barbie/'Elina' *Barbie Fairytopia: Mermaidia (2006) - Barbie/'Elina' *Barbie in A Christmas Carol (2008) - Barbie *Barbie in A Mermaid Tale (2010) - Barbie/'Merliah Summers' *Barbie in A Mermaid Tale 2 (2012) - Barbie/'Merliah Summers' *Barbie in Princess Power (2015) - Barbie/'Kara'/'Super Sparkle' *Barbie in Rock 'n Royals (2015) - Barbie/'Princess Courtney', Svetlana Petranova *Barbie in The 12 Dancing Princesses (2006) - Barbie/'Geneveive' *Barbie in the Nutcracker (2001) - Barbie/'Clara' *Barbie in The Pink Shoes (2013) - Barbie/'Kristyn Farraday' *Barbie of Swan Lake (2003) - Barbie/'Odette' *Barbie Presents: Thumbelina (2009) - Barbie *Bratz: Girlz Really Rock (2008) - Kaycee *Bratz Babyz: The Movie (2006) - Additional Voices *Care Bears: Share Bear Shines (2010) - Additional Voices *Care Bears: The Giving Festival (2010) - Additional Voices *Care Bears: To the Rescue (2010) - Additional Voices *My Scene: Jammin' in Jamaica (2004) - Barbie, Lexa *My Scene: Masquerade Madness (2004) - Barbie *My Scene Goes Hollywood: The Movie (2005) - Barbie *The Barbie Diaries (2006) - Barbie 'Direct-to-Video Specials' *My Little Pony: A Charming Birthday (2003) - Additional Voices *My Little Pony: A Very Minty Christmas (2005) - Cotton Candy *My Little Pony: Friends are Never Far Away! (2005) - Coconut Grove, Cotton Candy *My Little Pony: The Princess Promenade (2006) - Cotton Candy *My Little Pony: Twinkle Wish Adventure (2009) - Cheerilee, Pony#1 *My Little Pony Crystal Princess: The Runaway Rainbow (2006) - Cotton Candy 'Movies' *Henchmen (2018) - Additional Voices *Sausage Party (2016) - Female Shopper#2, Grape#2, Roberta Bun 'Shorts' *My Little Pony: Pinkie Pie's Special Day (2008) - Cheerilee 'TV Specials' *My Little Pony: Equestria Girls: Friendship Games (2015) - Indigo Zap Anime Voice Work 'Anime - Dubbing' *Ayakashi: Samurai Horror Tales (2007) - Kayo, Susuki *Beyblade: Burst (2016-2017) - Additional Voices *Beyblade: Burst Evolution (2017) - Additional Voices *Black Lagoon: The Second Barrage (2008) - Jane *Cardcaptors (2000-2003) - Nikki *Dokkoida?! (2004) - Additional Voices *Hamtaro (2002-2003) - Glitter, Hillary *Hikaru no Go (2005-2008) - Harumi Ichikawa *Inuyasha (2003-2006) - Sango *Master Keaton (2003-2004) - Yuriko Hiraga *MegaMan: NT Warrior (2003-2004) - Sal *Mobile Suit Gundam (2001) - Additional Voices *Mobile Suit Gundam 00 (2008-2009) - Louise Halevy *Nana (2009-2010) - Nana Komatsu *Popotan (2004) - Additional Voices *Project ARMS (2002-2004) - Maya Tomoe *Project ARMS: The 2nd Chapter (2004) - Additional Voices *Ranma ½ (1994-2003) - Ukyo Kuonji *Shakugan no Shana (2007) - Flame-Haired Blazing Eyed Hunter *Starship Operators (2005-2006) - Sinon Kouzuki *The Story of Saiunkoku (2007-2009) - Shurei Hong *Trouble Chocolate (2002-2003) - Red Bean *Zoids (2002) - Additional Voices 'Movies - Dubbing' *Escaflowne: The Movie (2002) - Hitomi Kanzaki *Inuyasha The Movie: Affections Touching Across Time (2004) - Sango *Inuyasha The Movie 2: The Castle Beyond the Looking Glass (2004) - Sango *Inuyasha The Movie 3: Swords of an Honorable Ruler (2005) - Sango *Inuyasha The Movie 4: Fire on the Mystic Island (2006) - Sango *Mobile Suit Gundam 00 The Movie: A Wakening of the Trailblazer (2011) - Louise Halevy *Ranma ½ The Movie 2: Nihao My Concubine (1998) - Ukyo Kuonji 'OVA - Dubbing' *The Legend of the Dog Warriors: The Hakkenden (2001) - Additional Voices *Ultimate Teacher (1996) - Additional Voices Audiobook/Comic Voice Work 'Motion Comics' *Eternals (2014) - Sersi, Grace Darling, Janet Pym/Wasp, Joey *Inhumans (2013) - Crystal, Kalikya, Nahrees *Wolverine: Origin (2013) - Mrs. Hopkins, Elizabeth Howlett, Mary Video Games 'Video Games' *Barbie as The Island Princess (2007) - Barbie/'Ro' *Barbie Horse Adventures: Riding Camp (2008) - Barbie *Bratz: Girlz Really Rock (2008) - Kaycee 'Video Games - Dubbing' *Dynasty Warriors: Gundam 2 (2009) - Roux Louka *Dynasty Warriors: Gundam 3 (2011) - Roux Louka *Inuyasha: Feudal Combat (2005) - Sango *Inuyasha: The Secret of the Cursed Mask (2004) - Sango Trivia *Number of VA titles on this wiki: (105) *Number of VA Dubbing titles on this wiki: (39) *Years active on this wiki: 1991-2018. Category:Canadian Voice Actors